


Quick! Lets Makeout

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, combeferre gets hella drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Lauren gives me all of my prompts and is generally amazing<br/>"joly/bossuet: "my friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick! Lets Makeout

“But Courfeyrac-“  
“Oh, don’t ‘Courfeyrac’ me, you and Combeferre have been working for agesss and I refuse to see you two eat chinese food for the umpteenth time.”  
“I just wanna sleep though. Combeferre, back me up”  
Combeferre just took a swig of beer and didn’t meet the other medical student’s eyes.   
“Whipped”  
“Well actually-“  
“I don’t want to know” he exclaimed, cutting Courfeyrac off.   
Oh well, he might as well drink, since he didn’t want to be there.   
He sat down at the bar, next to a balding man, and leaning his cane against it. He grabbed a bottle of wine and took a swig. He heard a chuckle from the man.  
“You forced here too?”  
“Yeah, all I wanted to do was sleep”  
“This is my room…and my flatmate threw the party.”  
“Ahh”  
Joly looked around, only to see a familiar face.  
“Oh shit”  
“Wha-“  
“See that person over there?With red hair? And flannel?”  
“The one heading toward us?”  
“Oh no”  
“Who is it?”  
“My ex-do me a favor-kiss me?”  
“What?”  
“Please? I just need to avoid them and they’ve been trying to contact me recently and I just want to-“  
Bossuet kissed him, well, their noses crashed together at first. Then their teeth clanked together. They shared a laugh before kissing again, Bossuet’s hand resting on Joly’s jaw and Joly’s hand cupping the back of Bossuet’s neck.   
Someone wolf-whistled, and a throat was cleared. Joly ignored it for a second because holy hell this guy was a good kisser. He only pulled away when he heard someone yell ‘get some’. It was probably Courfeyrac.   
“Is he gone?”  
“Yeah”  
“I just realized I forget to ask your name”  
“Lesgle…but I get called Bossuet” he smiled, and it was one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen.  
“Joly”   
“Suits you” Joly could feel his heats heat up.  
“And yours you” Joly grinned widely.   
\--  
At the end of the party, Combeferre was smashed, and Courfeyrac was slightly giggly.  
“Come on Joly, we gotta take mr.punchy here home.”  
“’mnot punchy…I drunk” Combeferre answered, giggling and leaning heavily on the smaller man. How Courfeyrac held him up he did not know.  
“Well I-“  
“Coffee?” Bossuet asked.  
“That sounds great. See you then?” Joly asked.  
-  
When the three were walking down the hallway, someone shouted.   
“WAIT I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU MY NUMBER!” he turned around to see Bossuet running towards him, a small slip of paper in his hand. Joly caught him after the man managed to trip over his feet. When he looked up, he was nose to nose with Joly. The two men shared a smile.   
“Oh will you two stop being so cute, I’m gonna throw up its so cute-“ Courfeyrac said, only to be cut off by Combeferre retching.   
“I don’t feel too good”  
“Its alright darling, we’ll be home soon- Jehan is outside with the car-come out when you’re ready…text us if you aren’t” he winked as he pulled Combeferre to the elevator.  
Joly set Bossuet upright, and steadied himself on his cane. Bossuet handed him the paper.   
“See you then?” Bossuet looked up.  
“Wha-“ Bossuet kissed Joly’s cheek.  
“Mistletoe” Joly looked up, and then kissed Bossuet fully.   
“I’ll definitely see you” Bossuet breathed, breathless from the kiss.  
-  
“He seems nice-“  
“I’m gonna be sick”  
“DRIVE”


End file.
